Lentes
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Kyouya el Rey Demonio de Sangre Fria siempre oculta sus sentimientos tras cristales, y si se rompieran, ¿cual es el significado de ese accesorio? ¿que hay detras de los lentes de Kyouya? K


Lentes

_**Lentes**_

Ouran desgraciadamente no es mío, ni los personajes, sólo los uso para liberar mis traumas… digo divertirme un rato.

"Lo que se escucha"

Algún movimiento

Comencemos

Un día más en el club, Tamaki había decidido que un evento en el jardín era lo más apropiado así que todos en su papel jugaban, corrían y brincaban, en un extraño movimiento el Rubio cae sobre Kyouya que a su vez tira a Mori, al ver esto los gemelos se arrojan sobre el King aplastándolo.

Las risas y preocupación de las chicas disminuyen conforme los chicos se incorporan. Por último Kyouya ayuda a Mori, se sacude un poco el polvo y mira como Tamaki le da la espalda totalmente inmóvil mirando al piso, siendo regañado por Haruhi. Sin darle mucha importancia despide a sus invitadas, las cuales flotan con ojos ensoñadores.

"Kyouya" le dice Honey-sempai "¿dónde están tus lentes?" el moreno busca un poco, gira hacia donde aun se encuentra el rubio descubriendo lo que se encuentra a sus pies: sus lentes hechos pedazos

"Ta-ma-ki" esa voz congeló a todos, el aura maligna que desprendía se extendía lentamente por todo el lugar. El King giró en cámara lenta hasta encontrarse con la mirada desnuda de su _amigo_; en ese instante al aura desapareció, el Rey demonio de sangre fría volteó con los ojos cerrados y de esa manera se retiró.

Los demás miembros del club trataban de animar a su señor, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se había ido a lamentar a un rincón oscuro, esta vez se quedo ahí de pie completamente inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el pasillo donde momentos antes había desaparecido el moreno. Los demás hacían todo lo posible sin resultado alguno, al no haber respuesta cada uno se fue retirando a sus casas. El clima no era nada bueno unas gotas despertaron al confundido rubio de su letargo, dio unos pasos para escapar de la lluvia, pero se detuvo, volvió lentamente desabotonándose la camisa, se arrodillo frente a los pedazos de cristal esparcidos en el piso recolectándolos.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la lluvia no había cedido, Kyouya bajaba de su limosina con un paraguas cubriéndolo

"Aun es temprano, no tengo necesidad de apresurarme, me gusta contemplar la lluvia" caminaba lentamente hacia el pasillo techado, antes de llegar unos frenéticos pasos llamaron su atención obligándolo a girar "¿Tamaki…? El rubio corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa ¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano y con esas ropas?" Mirando su camisa arrugada, su pantalón sucio al igual que sus zapatos, su cabello desaliñado y su rostro reflejaba cansancio.

El rubio aun sonreía, su respiración era muy agitada "Ho-Hola Kyouya" sonriéndole con dulzura, el moreno iba a ofrecer su sombrilla pero fue detenido "yo ya estoy mojado, no es necesario que los dos lo estemos" caminando un poco más.

"Parece que no hubieras dormido" el rubio se limitó a sonreír y a ocultar un objeto entre sus manos pegándolo a su pecho con fuerza protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Una vez que llegaron al pasillo cubierto Kyouya cerró el paraguas mirando de nuevo a Tamaki que le extendió el pequeño estuche negro que tanto había protegido "lo conseguí, creí que no lo lograría, pero lo he echo" sonreía como un pequeño, mientras Kyouya abría el estuche.

"Mis lentes" se sorprende.

"Que alivio" contestaba el otro antes de caer sentado aun con la respiración muy agitada

"Tamaki estas bien" acercándose un poco.

"Si estoy bien, solo resbale" mintiendo notoriamente y alejándose del moreno hasta topar de espaldas con la pared, trata de levantarse apoyándose en ella.

"Tamaki estas muy agitado, ¿seguro que estas bien?" acercando su rostro el del rubio, sintiendo un gran calor, Tamaki nuevamente trata de alejarse girando el rostro.

"Lo estoy" dado unos pasos cayendo nuevamente.

"Tamaki tienes fiebre" el moreno se acerca para tratar de levantarlo.

"Esta bien, yo puedo solo" decía el rubio y se ponía de pie "lo vez, estoy bien" no terminó de decir la frase cuando todo se volvió negro "Tamaki" la preocupada voz de su amigo fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmayarse.

"KYOUYA!!" gritaba el rubio despertando de golpe, aun sorprendido reconoce el lugar donde se encuentra tranquilizándose un poco.

"Si esto es tu habitación" esa voz fría y seca él la conocía muy bien.

"¿Kyouya?" giraba rápidamente ocasionase un dolor de cabeza, ahí estaba sentado aun lado de su cama como siempre trabajado en su portátil "¿qué paso?"

"Te desmayaste… en verdad eres tonto, mira que hacer tanto por unos lentes"

"¿Cómo?" o.0 temblando ligeramente

"Tú nana me lo ha dicho todo" el rubio se hundía en la cama

"¿Qué paso?" cubriéndose media cara con las sabanas

"Ya te lo había dicho te desmayaste" dejando su portátil y sentándose en la cama a un lado del rubio "cuando te desmayaste me preocupe mucho"

"Kyouya yo…" w/w

"Llamé a la enfermería, pero como cuando colgué aun no había nadie ahí atendiéndote, decidí ignorar momentáneamente su incompetencia y llevarte yo mismo"

"Eres un poco desesperado ¿no crees?"

"Cuando llegamos al menos ya tenían listo todo, estabas ardiendo en fiebre además de algunas cortadas en las manos, nada de importancia, pero eso explica los vendajes"

"¿Vendajes? no me había percatado de ellos" mirando sus manos.

"Lo primero que hicieron fue quitarte la ropa mojada y ponerte una bata"

"¿Tú viste? n/n"

"Después de algunos minutos de inyecciones y fluidos me informaron que ye te podía trasladar a tu casa, en ese momento llame a tu nana para que preparara tu habitación y a mis médicos para que enviaran un equipo"

"¿Es por eso que tengo a 3 doctores y 12 enfermeras? ¿No crees que es demasiado?"

Cuando llegamos tu nana indico que lo apropiado era vestirte con tus atuendos de cama.

"_Obochan, no es adecuado que usted este presente"_ así que me saco de la habitación, aunque ella no sabe que ya te he visto en ocasiones pasadas, la más reveladora fue ese mismo día en la enfermería, pero bueno… después de eso una ves más te examinaron, nos dieron algunos medicamentos y las instrucciones que obviamente tu nana anoto"

"Y tú también seguro"

"Cuando los médicos se retiraron le pregunte a tu nana qué es lo que te había pasado, así que me lo contó…"

Flash back

"En la tarde de ayer el obochan me llamó, pensaba que era debido a la lluvia, para que mandara un auto a recogerlo, pero al contrario pidió que llamáramos al reparador de artesanías de la familia, a un oftalmólogo de Tokio y uno de Hokaido, yo no entendía el por qué así que le pregunte y me respondió con mucha seguridad"

"Lo hago por Kyouya, él es mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante para mi"

"Y otras cosas más que no le puedo decir, así que se fue a esos lugares a reparar sus lentes, quería terminar antes de las clases de hoy, y parece que lo logro"

Mirando como usaba los lentes que me hiciste

Flash back end

"Por tu vestimenta de la mañana deduzco que ni siquiera te cambiaste, comiste o dormiste, así que te enfermaste suspirando bueno ahora que ya estas despierto será mejor que comas algo, iré a pedir tu comida no te muevas" sale de la habitación y entra la vieja

"Nana… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?"

"Obochan"

"Nana, no quiero excusas, tú sabias que eso era un secreto"

"Obochan"

"Sólo entre tú y yo ¿qué crees que pesara ahora? después de que le dijiste que lo amo, me odiara ¿qué crees que pasara?"

"Obochan"

"No, eso no se debe hacer, aunque sea verdad jamás le tenías que haber dicho, después de todo es un sentimiento unilateral"

"Obochan…"

"No, nada, aunque lo ame con toda mi alma, eso no puede ser"

"Obochan él…"

"Oh por Dios, no me digas que me escucho todo el tiempo"

"Sí obochan, trate de decírselo"

"Kyouya!!" decía con temor, mientras el aludido se deslizaba por la puerta.

"¿Me llamabas?" cubriéndose los ojos con los cristales y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Los dejare solos" la vieja se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

"Kyouya yo…" cubriéndose con la sabanas "en verdad yo…"

El moreno se sentaba a su lado en la cama "en verdad eres un tonto" descubriéndolo despacio y depositando un tierno beso es sus labios

"Kyouya"

"Ella no me había dicho nada de eso"

"En verdad soy un idiota"

"Sí, lo eres" besándole la mejilla "y ahora me podrías decir porque hiciste tantas estupideces por unos lentes"

"Lo que ocurrió en el instituto cuando se rompieron tus lentes… tú me miraste y fue una mirada llena de enojo, tristeza, ira , decepción y no lo pude soportar, después de unos minutos recordé una historia que alguna vez me habías contado y que explicaba esa mirada, fue un poco después de que nos conociéramos.

Flash back

"Oye Kyouya ¿por qué no usas lentes de contacto?"

"Porque me gustan mis lentes, además de que los de contacto son incómodos, y porque estos lentes son el único regalo que me han hecho mis padres que sea únicamente para mi, que no tiene nada que ver con las empresas o al sucesión de la misma, por eso los aprecio como nada"

Flash back end

"Si, recuerdo eso" decía el moreno con algo de melancolía

"Es por eso que lo hice, tú debiste odiarme por romper un objeto tan valioso" bajando la mirada

"En realidad…" sacando de su bolsillo unos idénticos "los que te mencione me los dieron hace casi 3 años, y obviamente no son los que llevo al instituto además de que ya cambio mi graduación, el tamaño y sobre todo el modelo, la moda se modifica"

Tamaki se petrifico "¿así que no eran esos?" sintió como de repente su cabeza pesaba

"Me fui porque no veía nada si mis lentes, y la mirada fue porque pensé que te habías preocupado mas por Haruhi que por mi"

"Kyouya"

"No Tamaki, jamás me vuelvas a preocupar así, ni por todos los lentes del mundo"

"Pero Kyouya yo…" el rubio era cayado por unos ansiosos labios, calidos y llenos de sentimiento, después de unos segundos se separaron.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer, no me hagas golpearte o marrarte a la cama" levantando amenazadoramente el puño "ahora iré por tu comida" mirándolo tiernamente sale de la habitación

"Pero Kyouya aunque lo digas, yo haré todo lo que pueda por ti"

"Yo también" decía el moreno que permanecía recargado en la pared externa del cuarto, escuchando como el Rubio celebraba "y todo esto por unos lentes" sonreía y se los acomodaba como tantas otras veces lo había hecho "en verdad eres el baka de los bakas, y eres mío.

Nota de la autora, la verdad no se de donde demonios salio la inspiración para semejante cosa, pero bueno espero que les guste o nos les desagrade demasiado… ok… sus reviews son bienvenidos, las criticas también, de hecho ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
